


All The Things You Can Do

by superdick



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Deception, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Naivety, Self-Discovery, Sex Education, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdick/pseuds/superdick
Summary: One night Conner sees Dick doing something he has never seen anyone do before; witnessing this sets him on a path of exploration and discovery, learning about his body and what it means to be a man.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	1. Part Two: Ludus

**Author's Note:**

> Part One was another fic that I have since abandoned. I may rework it later, but for now Part Two is where the fic begins!

Conner could see Dick standing at the end of his bed. At first he could only see Dick’s bare legs, wide apart for stabilisation, but as he crept closer until he was hiding behind a wall only metres behind him, he saw that Dick had no clothes on at all.

To Conner, the image was like a puzzle, all different parts made up of different shapes and colours that he had to figure out how to put together. While a person raised in more regular circumstances than he was might have exclusively seen Dick’s nakedness and immediately turned away, for Conner it was barely taboo; it could be better described as a learning experience.

The first thing Conner noticed was colour: the colour of Dick’s body was darker, slightly more bronzed, than Conner’s own, whiter skin. He remembered Dick talking about his abilities, how they come from the sun, and that the sun is hot, and that hot things burn, and he had seen that burnt things change colour, and he surmised Dick must spend a lot of time in the sun.

The next thing he noticed was Dick’s movements, rhythmic, back and forth at a steady pace. The part of his body that was moving the most was his hips, back and forth, and his legs kept bending slightly as he moved most forward. Conner had never made movements like that, so again he was intrigued. He would haver pondered it more if beads of sweat running down Dick’s back from under his hairline hadn’t distracted him. He realised that every part of Dick he could see was covered in sweat; the beads that rolled down his back all coalesced in the small of his back, where they wet a soft patch of hair that trailed down between Dick’s ass cheeks.

Finally, Conner noticed the position of Dick’s hands, down in front of his waist but static as if they were holding something. Conner couldn’t see very well, but he could hear something – and if he concentrated, he could hear even better... There was a vague sloshing sound, similar to water but not exactly, and hard for Conner to place. It seems slipperier.

All these elements confused Conner, who was now desperate to know more. He had never seen something like this before.

Just as Conner was going to try and manoeuvre himself for a better view, Dick put a leg up on the bed and reorientated himself, allowing Conner to get a perfect side view of what Dick was doing from his position behind the wall.

Dick was holding some sort of transparent tube, almost the length of his forearm, and had his cock inside it. His hips were moving backwards and forwards because he was pushing his cock in, then pulling it out, then pushing it in, and doing it over and over again. Dick’s eyes were clenched shut and there was sweat running down the front of his body too, running over his muscles down to his cock, which Conner could see was red and glistening, and seemed to defy gravity by being horizontal, not soft and freely hanging as he had only ever seen his own...

Conner was immediately enamoured. He had no idea what was going on, though he had never seen Dick in such a state. He felt as if he liked it.

Before Conner could process what to do next, Dick started groaning... not in the same way Conner had heard him groan after training, but more relaxed, as if he were encouraging himself to do something. He heard Dick’s breath hitching and wondered if Dick was conscious to it.

Suddenly Dick took one hand off the tube and put it down on the bed to support him; his other hand started moving the vessel around his cock faster and his eyes clenched even tighter; every muscle in his arms and legs was tensing; his neck was straining and he was groaning louder and Conner was sure something was about to happen. For all Conner’s observations, he failed to realise his own eyes and mouth were wide open in awe as he witnessed Dick make a final, primal groan. The sound itself was enough to stir a feeling inside Conner, but when he saw, with enhanced eyesight, that something white had come out of Dick’s cock and into the tube, pulsing spurt after spurt until Dick was quiet and slow, and filling the room with a salty, new smell, he almost put a hole through the wall.

He ensured he caught his breath, and Conner had no clue what to think; _his_ cock had never done that, but he had also never done what Dick had been doing with the tube...

Conner watched as Dick removed the tube. Dick’s cock was still red and glimmering, now with the tip covered in the white substance, but slowly softening. Dick looked pleased and it was almost as if Conner could _feel_ the satisfaction exuding from him. He wondered if there was any more Dick could do... and surely Dick brought the end of the tube that he had been thrusting in and out of up to his mouth and he started thrusting his tongue in and out of it in the same way he’d been thrusting his cock in and out of it. Conner watched him as he lapped up the white spunk and swallowed. Conner was awed, and Dick let out a satisfied sigh. Conner quickly absconded quickly to his room to process what he had just seen.

Dick had known the whole time that Conner was there, watching him, and he was glad he had stayed until the end. Now he wondered what he would see if he checked the cameras in Conner’s room.


	2. Part Three: Solus

Conner had been lying on his bed for near to an hour before Dick came to say goodnight. It had seemed as though he was only a short while, as he had been running over everything he saw and everything he needed to do: be naked, make his cock hard, and pump it until he finished like Dick did. He was both excited and anxious. As soon as he heard Dick’s door shut, he turned on the light and shut his bedroom door, ready to get down to business, not knowing that Dick was going to be watching everything he was doing thanks to the hidden cameras in the room.

Standing at the base of his bed, Conner began to take off his clothes. When he was fully naked he looked down at his cock, sizing it up in relation to the rest of his body. He had not been given a thorough opportunity to study it before; in truth, he had also avoided it because it made him slightly nervous and gave him a peculiar sensation in the pit of his stomach that was alien to him. He was also unsure what to do with it if he ever did play with it, as he had never seen anybody else’s before, but now he had seen someone else’s, and Dick definitely looked as though he was enjoying what he was doing...

Before Conner even caressed his cock, he took note of untouched mane of black hair around it and the slightly dustier-coloured wispy strands all over his ballsack. In comparison, Dick’s cock was surrounded by trimmed, dark brown hair; Conner’s bush was definitely hairier and the hair was the same colour as that on his head – nearly stark black. He wasn’t sure which he liked better yet, but now he couldn’t resist putting his hand down and touching himself...

At first he just felt the base of his cock, and noticed how its was accentuated by then different texture and colour his hairy mane, but then he pushed the tips of his fingers down slowly until they reached his cockhead. He ran a finger over the slit of his cockhead and it was slightly wet; the unusual feeling that came when he touched himself there feeling gave him shivers. Then he kept moving his finger around until he unwittingly slipped it under his foreskin. Again, the sensation was foreign and intense, but with too much friction he took his finger away.

He looked up and exhaled; he realised his face was feeling flush and hot, and he remembered how Dick was sweating when he was touching himself.

Becoming more confident with this foreign part of his body, Conner reached down and firmly grasped his cock. He tugged and squeezed and liked the slight sensations that seemed to shoot out from his cock, down into his thighs and asscheeks. His fingers circled under his cock and grabbed his ballsack and he found himself impressed the combined weight of his package. He slapped it against the open palm of his spare hand, the heft of it producing a satisfying, solid sound.

Finding himself thinking about Dick’s cock while he played with himself, Conner decided that while he was definitely thicker, Dick was longer.

Without him realising it, Conner’s cock had been becoming harder the whole time he had been touching it. When he gave it another squeeze and it didn’t give way quite so easily, he looked down to see it standing straight outward at a good six inches in length. He immediately let go of it, the weight of his balls a noticeable tug as they dropped, and he stared at it in wonder; his foreskin was slowly peeling itself back to revealing an excited red cockhead beneath. His cock was veiny and throbbing and eager.

Watching this all happen through his proprietary camera technology was Dick, rubbing one out and trying not to come too quickly as he eagerly watched his ward discover the joys of masturbation for the first time.

Conner could feel a sort of swelling feeling in his cock, and while it was a good feeling, it was certainly foreign. With nothing like the tube Dick had used to bring himself to completion, Conner decided he ought to make a tube of sorts with his hand and use that instead – the only problem was that when Conner was spying on him, Dick’s cock seemed slick and wet. Conner knew that water disappeared far too quickly, so he figured Dick must have used something special – again, something he didn’t have.

He put his finger to the slit of his cock again and while it was still slightly wet and more longer-lasting than water, there was by no means enough there for him to use, so he did the next best thing he could think of: he spat in the hand he was going to use to jerk off, and then he wrapped it around his cock and began thrusting in and out. It moved like silk against his hand, the whole time he watched his red cockhead appear, then be hidden away by his foreskin as he pulled back, and appear and disappear again as he continued.

He was enamoured by not just the appearance of it, but by the feelings coursing throughout his body. Those sparks originating from his cock that spread into his asscheeks and thighs were now coursing through his veins; the feeling in his stomach that he used to get when he thought about his own cock were thumping away hard.

He was all but unprepared when a surging feeling took him over, starting from his cock and stretching out to every part of his body. It was wave after wave of intense pleasure; he felt himself tense all over and he grit his teeth as the overwhelming experiencing of coming hit him for the first time. It was only when he looked down he realised that no white spunk had escaped from his cock that he came down off his high. In the other room, Dick came for the second time that night, watching Conner’s beautiful body tense and shiver as he dry orgasmed for the first time.

Conner could all but collapse on his body, naked and spent, wondering what else Dick could teach him...


End file.
